Building Guilt
by ShazPLUS
Summary: Setelah menewaskan Ejo Jo, jam kuasa BoBoiBoy yang dirampas dan disalahgunakan oleh pihak lawan berjaya dikembalikan oleh rakan-rakannya, namun disebabkan oleh kecederaan teruk yang dialami oleh mereka, mereka koma hampir 2 minggu. Akibat rasa bersalah, BoBoiBoy bersendirian dan kemurungan sehinggalah suatu hari, dia meninggalkan pasukannya. Mampukah mereka memujuk semula BoBoiBoy?


**Cerita ni, Shaz ada publish kat Wattpad jadi jangan tuduh Shaz tiru cerita orang.**

 **Warning: 2000 words.**

BoBoiBoy memandang ke luar tingkap bilik wad yang menempatkan keempat-empat orang rakannya itu. Malam itu, hujan turun dengan lebat. Dia termenung seorang diri di situ sambil mengimbau semula apa yang telah terjadi dua minggu lepas. Kejadian yang tidak dapat dilupakan.

 _"BoBoiBoy, lari!" kata Fang yang sedang menahan pedang Halilintar yang digunakan oleh Ejo Jo itu. Ejo Jo sudah kembali untuk membalas dendamnya semula._

 _"Tapi Fang..."_

 _"Pergi! Biar aku dan kawan-kawan kita yang lain pertahankan kau dan dapatkan semula jam kuasa kau!"_

 _"Yiish...! Menyusahkan betul kau ni! TETAKAN HALILINTAR!" Fang terpelanting ke belakang akibat tetakan itu._

 _"FANG!"_

 _"Jangan menyerang! Kalau tak, aku tembak kau jadi jeli!" Gopal cuba untuk menakutkan Ejo Jo, namun tidak berjaya._

 _"Kau ingat aku penakut macam kau? Rasakan ni! PANAH HALILINTAR!"_

 _"HUAAAA...!" Gopal juga terpelanting ke sebelah Fang._

 _"GOPAL!"_

 _"BoBoiBoy, lari cepat!" Yaya pula datang._

 _"Jangan risau, kami akan dapat kalahkan diaorang maa... Lagipun Kapten Kaizo akan datang tak lama lagi!" Ying muncul di sebelah Yaya. BoBoiBoy teragak-agak untuk mengikut arahan kedua-dua rakannya, namun akhirnya dia terpaksa akur juga._

 _Kemudian apabila semuanya telah berakhir, dia telah mendapat semula jam kuasanya tetapi..._

BoBoiBoy melihat jam kuasanya itu. Kemudian dia melihat muka setiap rakannya itu. Ying, Yaya, Gopal, Fang.

Sejujurnya, BoBoiBoy berasa amat bersalah. Disebabkan oleh kecuaian dia, kawan-kawan dia pula yang menjadi mangsa. Sudah hampir dua minggu rakan-rakannya koma, semuanya disebabkan oleh dia.

"BoBoiBoy?"

BoBoiBoy tersentak. Dia memandang ke arah pintu. Kapten Kaizo berada di situ.

"Eh, Kapten Kaizo..." BoBoiBoy bangun dari tempat duduknya. "Kapten Kaizo datang nak melawat Ying, Yaya, Gopal dan Fang ke?"

Kapten Kaizo mengangguk. "Itu pun salah satu sebab kenapa aku di sini tapi sebab aku yang sebenar ialah kerana kau ada di sini."

BoBoiBoy memandang wajah Kapten Kaizo itu lama-lama.Biar betul, takkan sebab aku ada kat sini? Kapten bergurau ke?

"A... Apa maksud Kapten Kaizo?"

Kapten Kaizo menghela nafas.

"Aku cari kau tadi, jadi aku tanya Tok Aba. Dia cakap, semenjak kawan-kawan kau tak sedarkan diri, kau selalu asingkan diri. Balik sekolah, terus ke sini. Bila kau pulang ke rumah, kau duduk dalam bilik sahaja. Ochobot pun risau juga, dia cakap kau kemurungan."

BoBoiBoy memandang ke tempat lain. Memang betul pun, dia seperti mengalami kemurungan selepas sahaja kawan-kawannya disahkan koma. Dia selalu tiada selera makan dan bersendirian dalam bilik.

"M-mana ada saya kemurungan, Kapten... Saya... Saya cuma selalu terfikirkan diaorang je... Lagipun, saya mana ada kawan rapat lain selain diaorang, Kapten..."

Tiba-tiba, sesuatu di luar jangkaan sesiapa berlaku.

Kaizo memeluk BoBoiBoy.

"Aku dah kenal kau, BoBoiBoy. Pang selalu ceritakan dekat aku tentang kau. Aku dengar dari dia yang kau dulu seorang yang ceria, peramah. Kalau kau terus bersedihan macam ni, kawan-kawan kau pun akan sedih. Lebih baik kalau kau pergi semula ke dunia luar, jangan asyik nak bersendirian sahaja. Dan lagi satu, panggil aku abang Kaizo sahaja. Tak perlu panggil aku Kapten."

BoBoiBoy terkejut dengan tindakan dan kata-kata Kapten Kaizo itu. Kaizo melepaskan pelukan dia lalu pergi ke sebelah Fang.

"Pang..." BoBoiBoy mendengar apa yang Kapten Kaizo katakan. Dia berasa semakin bersalah. Kapten Kaizo pula seolah-olah dapat membaca minda BoBoiBoy, dia tahu dia tidak sepatutnya menyebut nama adiknya.

"M... Maafkan saya, Kap- Abang Kaizo... Disebabkan oleh saya, Fang menjadi mangsa sekali... Saya tahu, saya bersalah dalam hal ini... Kalau bukan disebabkan kecuaian saya, mungkin perkara ini takkan terjadi. Saya memang tidak layak untuk menerima jam kuasa ini..." BoBoiBoy menanggalkan jam kuasanya lalu meletakkannya di atas meja di situ. "Abang Kaizo ambillah jam kuasa ni."

"BoBoiBoy..." BoBoiBoy seperti tidak mendengar panggilan Kapten Kaizo.

"Saya... Saya balik dulu."

Kapten Kaizo hanya memerhatikan BoBoiBoy keluar dari pintu bilik wad itu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

BoBoiBoy berlari dalam hujan itu. Dia tidak tahu kemana dia pergi, dia teruskan sahaja berlari. Dia tidak kisah sekiranya dia kebasahan, asalkan dia dapat lari dari rumahnya. Bukan apa, dia cuma tidak mahu sesiapa ditimpa nasib malang apabila bersama dia.

Dia sampai di sebuah pondok usang yang terbiar di tepi pantai lalu duduk di situ. Dia memeluk kakinya sambil menggigil kesejukan, namun dipedulikan rasa sejuk itu. Apa yang bermain di minda dia sekarang ini ialah kesalahan-kesalahan dia terhadap rakan-rakannya.

Sebelum ini, dia telah menyusahkan rakan-rakannya kerana stresnya yang menimbulkan kebakaran-kebakaran yang disebabkan oleh BoBoiBoy Api. Kemudian, dia memungkiri janjinya untuk berkhemah bersama rakan-rakannya sebanyak sepuluh kali. Tak lama selepas itu, dia tidak dapat menyelamatkan Ochobot, Ochobot hidup semula kerana Klamkabot, bukan dia. Sekarang, dia telah menyebabkan rakan-rakannya koma dan cedera teruk akibat kecuaiannya.

BoBoiBoy menangis teresak-esak di situ. Dia tidak tahu apa yang perlu dilakukan lagi, dia merasakan bahawa dia adalah pembawa malang. "Maafkan aku, kawan-kawan. Aku tidak akan ganggu korang lagi selepas ini, aku janji. Jagalah Bumi ini dengan baik tanpa aku."

Dia tertidur di situ dalam kesejukan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Urgh..." Mata Fang terasa berat, namun digagahkan juga. Dia terasa sesuatu terikat di mukanya, lalu membuka mata. Kelihatan topeng oksigen tersangkut di hidung dan mulutnya. Dia membuka topeng itu dan duduk di situ.

"Pang... Kau dah bangun."

Fang memandang ke arah tingkap. Kapten Kaizo sedang memerhatikan hujan yang turun dengan lebat pada malam itu.

"Abang? Dah berapa lama adik tak sedarkan diri?"

Kapten Kaizo mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Fang dan pergi ke sebelahnya, lalu duduk di atas kerusi yang tersedia di situ. "Abang?"

"Kau koma. 13 hari. Lagi dua jam, genap dua minggu kawan-kawan kau koma." Kapten Kaizo menunding jari ke arah kawan-kawannya. Kemudian, Fang terperasan jam kuasa BoBoiBoy yang berada di tangan abangnya.

"Abang, mana BoBoiBoy? Kenapa jam kuasa BoBoiBoy ada dengan abang?"

Kapten Kaizo terdiam. "Pang... Aku harap kau dapat terima berita ini."

Fang tidak faham dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Kapten Kaizo itu. "Apa maksud abang?"

"Pang... BoBoiBoy sudah meninggalkan kita. Dia sudah tidak mahu meneruskan misinya sebagai superhero lagi." Kapten Kaizo memegang tangan adiknya lalu meletakkan jam kuasa BoBoiBoy di dalam genggamannya.

"K... Kenapa abang? Abang tak halang dia ke?"

"Abang tak sempat nak halang dia, dia sudah pergi dulu. Abang rasa, mungkin lebih baik kau pergi pujuk dia. Abang dengar dari Tok Aba dan Ochobot, dia kemurungan selama dua minggu. Dia sudah tidak ceria seperti sebelum ini. Abang nampak tadi sebelum kamu bangun, dia berasa bersalah sangat."

"Adei..." kedua-dua adik-beradik itu menoleh ke arah Gopal yang baru sedarkan diri. "Apa... Apa yang dah terjadi?"

"Kau koma hampir dua minggu. Sama dengan aku."

"Oh... Kejap... Apa?!" Gopal membuat muka terkejut pada Fang.

"Betul, Gopal. Aku tak tipu."

"Kita koma dua minggu?" tanya Yaya yang baru terjaga.

"Haah. Abang aku yang cakap."

"Aduh, kepalaku... Eh, Kapten Kaizo pun ada ka?" mata Ying melirik ke arah Kapten Kaizo. Fang menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Eh, apa yang kau pegang tu Fang?" Fang menunjukkan jam kuasa itu pada Yaya. "Itu bukan jam kuasa BoBoiBoy ke?"

"Haah. Sekarang ni, kita kena pujuk BoBoiBoy supaya dia sertai kita semula."

"Aik? Apasal kena pujuk dia? Apa yang dah terjadi sama dia?" tanya Ying.

Baru sahaja Fang ingin menjawab, Kapten Kaizo mendapat panggilan dari Ochobot. Kapten Kaizo menjawab panggilan itu.

"Ada apa, Ochobot?"

"BoBoiBoy ada tak kat situ, Kapten? Saya cuba hubungi dia, tapi dia tak angkat pula."

"Itu sebab jam kuasa dia ada dengan aku," Fang menunjukkan jam kuasa BoBoiBoy di hadapan hologram Ochobot.

"Eh, korang dah bangun... Baguslah tapi kenapa jam kuasa BoBoiBoy ada dengan korang?"

"Dia sudah tidak mahu jadi superhero lagi, Ochobot. Tadi kau cakap BoBoiBoy tiada, betul ke?" Ochobot menganggukkan kepala. "Masalahnya, dia pun tak ada dengan kami tapi abang aku cakap tadi BoBoiBoy baru sahaja keluar, dia cakap dia nak balik. Mungkin dia balik lambat? Yalah, cuba tengok kat luar, hujan lebat."

"Betul juga cakap kau tu, Fang... Takpelah, aku tunggu dulu. Kalau ada apa-apa, aku akan hubungi korang." Ochobot menamatkan panggilan.

Ying, Yaya, Gopal, Fang dan Kapten Kaizo memandang antara satu sama lain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

BoBoiBoy pula tidur dengan tidak nyenyak. Dia termimpi sesuatu yang buruk.

"YING! YAYA! GOPAL! FANG!"

"Hehe... Ini semua salah kau. Kalau bukan kerana kau, siapa lagi?"

"TIDAAAAK..!"

BoBoiBoy terjaga dari tidurnya. Keringat dingin membasahi dahinya. Matahari sudah terbit, hujan sudah tidak turun lagi, hanya awan-awan sahaja yang kelihatan. BoBoiBoy duduk di situ sambil memerhatikan ombak-ombak laut.

Tiba-tiba, dia teringatkan apa yang telah dia lakukan pada rakan-rakannya.

"Agaknya... Kalau aku tak ada, mesti diaorang bahagia. Betul tak?" BoBoiBoy menjejakkan kakinya ke atas pasir itu lalu berjalan ke arah pantai itu. Dia berjalan di tepi pantai itu sambil berfikir.

"Macam mana agaknya ya kalau aku larikan diri dari rumah? Mesti aku takkan menyusahkan orang lain tapi mesti diaorang akan cari aku..."

"Kalau aku mati, agak-agak aku akan bawa malang lagi tak?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ying, Yaya, Gopal dan Fang sudah di-discharge dari hospital. Mereka semua risau dengan ketiadaan BoBoiBoy. Kapten Kaizo sudah menghubungi Ochobot, tetapi dia menyatakan bahawa BoBoiBoy masih lagi belum pulang. Mereka kini sedang mencari BoBoiBoy.

"Korang ada jumpa BoBoiBoy ke dekat taman permainan?"

"Tak ada, Gopal. kitaorang dah cari dia dekat situ." Balas Yaya yang berada di sebelah Ying. "Kau pula? Ada jumpa dia di kawasan perumahan?"

"Tak." Itu sahaja balasan yang diterimanya. Gopal menyambung lagi ayatnya. "Ochobot dan Kapten Kaizo cakap, BoBoiBoy tak ada di kawasan markas kotak. Kapten Kaizo siap ugut lagi si Adu Du ngan Probe tu kalau diaorang ada culik BoBoiBoy, tapi diaorang cakap diaorang tak ada kena-mengena. Fang, aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan dia."

"Jam kuasa BoBoiBoy ada dengan dia, kan?" tanya Yaya.

"Haah, dia yang pegang jam kuasa tu. Aku nak simpan tapi dia kata aku tak boleh pegang jam kuasa tu, nanti hilang. Haih..."

Ying dan Yaya hanya tergelak kecil sahaja.

Sementara itu, Fang sedang terbang di atas helang bayangnya di sekeliling bandar Pulau Rintis. Dia tidak menjumpai BoBoiBoy. "Haih, mana dia ni? Dah satu bandar Pulau Rintis aku cari, tak jumpa juga."

Tiba-tiba, hati dia mengatakan bahawa dia perlu ke pantai Pulau Rintis. Dia pun mengarahkan helang bayangnya ke pantai itu. Sebaik sahaja dia tiba di situ, dia ternampak sesuatu timbul di atas permukaan air. Dia terus mendarat di situ lalu berlari ke arah benda itu.

"Eh, ini..." Topi BoBoiBoy berada di tangan Fang. Fang mula berasa tidak sedap hati lalu memandang ke arah air laut. _Jangan-jangan..._

"BoBoiBoy!" Terus dia berlari ke dalam air laut itu lalu menyelam. Dia mencari BoBoiBoy di dalam air laut itu.

 _BoBoiBoy, mana kau?!_

Setelah hampir seminit mencari, Fang timbul semula ke atas permukaan air untuk bernafas. Dia membuat keputusan untuk menggunakan jam kuasa BoBoiBoy, lalu bertukar ke mod Air. Dia menyelam semula lalu sambung mencari rakan baiknya itu. Beberapa minit kemudian, dia ternampak suatu susuk tubuh yang amat dikenali di dalam air itu.

 _BOBOIBOY!_

Fang berenang ke arah BoBoiBoy lalu menariknya semula ke daratan. Sebaik sahaja dia sampai di tepi pantai, Fang ternampak rakan-rakannya dan juga abangnya berada di situ. Dia terus mendukung BoBoiBoy ke pondok usang itu lalu baringkan dia. Fang berubah ke mod normal lalu tanggalkan jam kuasa itu.

"BoBoiBoy!" Fang menggerakkan kawan baiknya itu. "Bangun!"

"Ketepi, biar abang periksa dia dulu,"

Kapten kaizo memeriksa nadi BoBoiBoy. Masih berdenyut, tetapi lemah. Dia menjalankan CPR.

"Fang, kau rasa, BoBoiBoy akan selamat ke?"

"Entahlah Gopal, aku harap dia selamat."

Tiba-tiba, BoBoiBoy terbatuk-batuk akibat air yang termasuk dalam mulutnya. Matanya perlahan-lahan terbuka. Dia ternampak Kapten Kaizo dan rakan-rakannya yang berada di situ.

"BoBoiBoy!"

"K-korang..." BoBoiBoy cuba untuk bangun, tetapi dihalang oleh Kapten Kaizo.

"Jangan, kau tu masih lagi lemah."

"A... Apa jadi tadi...?"

"Kau lemas tadi... Fang jumpa kau dalam laut tadi."

BoBoiBoy teringat akan niat dia yang ingin membunuh diri tadi. Kemudian, dia teringat akan kesalahan-kesalahan dia terhadap rakan-rakannya. BoBoiBoy perlahan-lahan bangun dari baringnya lalu melihat Fang dan yang lain.

"Korang, aku... Aku minta maaf sebab menyusahkan korang. Aku tak patut biarkan Ejo Jo dapatkan jam kuasa aku..."

"Tak apa, BoBoiBoy. Yang penting kau selamat maa..." Balas Ying sambil tersenyum bersama yang lain.

"Tak, bukan sebab itu sahaja... Aku dah banyak menyusahkan korang sebelum ini... Aku minta maaf, semua..."

"BoBoiBoy, kau tak menyusahkan kami pun... Percayalah. Kau jangan banyak fikir sangat, nanti risau kitaorang." BoBoiBoy tertunduk mendengar kata-kata Yaya.

"Maafkan aku..."

"Jangan risau, kami semua maafkan kau. Betul tak?"

"Betul tu, asalkan kau belanja aku Ice Blended Chocolate Special Tok Aba!" Terus Yaya, Ying, Fang dan Kapten Kaizo menjeling maut pada Gopal. "Err, ahehe... Aku gurau je"

"Nah" BoBoiBoy melihat Fang menghulurkan jam kuasanya. "Aku tahu yang kau tak nak jadi superhero lagi tapi tanpa kau, pasukan kita tak lengkap. Kita selalu berjaya kerana kehadiran kau dalam pasukan ini."

"Lagipun, kau yang menyatukan kami semua." kata Yaya dengan senyuman yang tak lekang dari bibirnya. "Tanpa kau, tak mungkin kita semua akan jadi sahabat. Tanpa kau juga, tak mungkin kita akan jadi diri kita sekarang ni."

BoBoiBoy tersenyum sedikit. Dia pun mengambil jam kuasa itu. "Hah, kan elok kau senyum. Tak adalah asyik nak muram je."

"Kapten kisah tentang BoBoiBoy?" Gopal sudah pelik melihat perilaku Kapten Kaizo. "Mencurigakan..."

"Apa, KAU INGAT AKU NI TAK ADA PERASAAN KE?" Terus terkejut Gopal. Mereka semua tergelak di situ.

 _"Inilah erti sebenar sahabat. Sahabat akan sentiasa menerima kita dengan seadanya, dan sahabat selalu akan melihat kita dari segi kebaikan, walaupun ada jugalah mereka memerli atau menyakat kita... Hehe... Tapi itulah erti sahabat, kan?"_

 _-BoBoiBoy_


End file.
